Death Ship
Death Ship is an episode in the first season. Plot Devon, Sorrento and Trent climb to Cap'n Poltergeist's airship after its anchor damaged both SpongeBob’s and Squidward's houses, as they were trying to investigate. Squidward insults the ship, which bothers the Flying Dutchman. Eventually, the Flying Dutchman is so annoyed by Squidward that he puts him through a zipper-like portal leading to a scary place, called the "Fly of Despair" (which is, actually, drawn as spaghetti and meatballs). The Dutchman forces SpongeBob and Patrick to become his crew-mates, but they are horrible at it. Eventually, the Dutchman tells them that he will eat them, but while he prepares for making a meal out of SpongeBob and Patrick, he puts them in a cell. They try to escape, but the main door is locked, so they attempt to escape through the perfume department, which they hate because they are always sprayed by bursts of perfume. Then they escape, steal the Dutchman's "lucky dining sock" (so that he won't be able to eat them), so the Flying Dutchman gives them three wishes in exchange. Patrick says he wants five wishes, and then the Flying Dutchman proposes four. Then Patrick says, "Three! Take it or leave it!", and Cap'n Poltergeist agrees (much to SpongeBob's despair). Patrick wastes the first one, saying he wished to know about it earlier. SpongeBob wishes Squidward was with them, thus freeing him from the Fly of Despair (causing him to fall through a portal that lead into his house, and was then teleported to the Dutchman's ship). The three argue over who gets the last wish, so the Flying Dutchman randomly picks SpongeBob (By playing enie menie minie mo) to get that last wish. SpongeBob wishes the Dutchman was a vegetarian (in an attempt to make sure they wouldn't get eaten). When a pineapple appears above the trio's heads, they think it is SpongeBob's house. However, it turns out that the trio are still on-board the Dutchman's ship, and for some reason, the Flying Dutchman transforms them into fruits, put them in a blender (along with the pineapple), and it seems that he is still trying to eat them. Frightened, the trio attempt to escape the clutches of the Flying Dutchman. During this chase scene, the Dutchman's ship is shown to have been transported to a strange place, and the episode ends with a cliffhanger. Trivia/Errors *There are three different endings for this episode, all involving who gets the last wish and the consequences: the first is the original (with SpongeBob getting it), the second being Squidward getting it and wishing that he never met SpongeBob and Patrick (which only results in the two's memories of him being erased), and the third is Patrick getting the last wish and wishing for gum to prepare for being on-board the Dutchman's ship for all eternity with "fresh breath"; both the second and third endings conclude with the Dutchman chasing the trio around his ship, preparing to eat them. Note that the second and third endings are only available in the "City Stories" DVD, and the original ending is featured on YouTube, City Stories and the Complete First Season DVD.